


Broken

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its been five years since Lucifer and Chloe have seen each other after he showed her his true face. Now after Chloe was dragged and stripped bare she must rely on Lucifer for help on getting home. And maybe they can heal there hurt over things that happened all those years ago.





	1. What is that slimy feeling on my bare skin?

**Author's Note:**

> Checking out my new betas in profile.

Chloe was gagged, a bag over her head, and not only was she hanging by her wrist she was also naked. She didn't have her shoes on she could make a run for it. Before the bag was thrown over her head when she was passed out after being knocked in the head. She thought she smelled ash. She didn't feel fire just something slime going across her skin now and again. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was a hand. 'Why me?' She thought to herself.

"Ah, your highness I wasn't expecting you until later. I had a hope I could take this human slave for an um test drive for you." The one male voice said in a rather creepy voice.

Chloe didn't hear the other male speak she just heard foot step's walking towards her. And a male hand that felt like she knew it. But she couldn't place it in her heard. She felt the bag removed from her head and she stared wide-eyed into the face of Lucifer's true form.

Lucifer's eyes widen when he spotted Chloe behind the bag. He hadn't seen her in five years since she freaked out seeing his true face that first time. He kept his cool as he looked at the slime tentacle creature beside him. "I rather break her in my self Narwall it will please me greatly to do so." He said with a rather sexy smirk of his as he glanced at Chloe who just stared at him wide-eyed.

Narwall bubbled up happily at his king's pleasure. "Thank you, my king."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Though dragging a mortal into hell without my permission is punishment by death though." He said coldly as he looked down his nose at Narwall.

Narwall stepped back from Lucifer as he changed from his normal green color to the color of yellow. "Your Highness." He sturred as he looked at Lucifer. I didn't mean to..." Before he could finish what he was about to say a woman with a half white mask under a black cloak killed him.

The woman looked from Chloe to Lucifer. "My king, what are you going to do about the human?"

Lucifer walked up to Chloe never showing emotion as he spoke coldly. "She is coming with us. But until we get back home she remains bound and gagged."

The woman nodded her head as she stood there watching Lucifer walk out to join the other guards. The woman turned and looked at Chloe giving her a brief moment of sadness. "This will be fun to watch." She said simply as she cut Chloe down and made Chloe walk out in front of her.

Chloe stumbled as she had a hard time walking barefoot over the black rocks on the ground as she tried to keep up with Lucifer and his army of females.

Lucifer stopped and looked back at Chloe coldly as he waited for her to catch up. It was then he finally noticed not only was she naked she was also barefoot as well. He strolled over to her and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he kept on walking towards his home his castle.

The female guards didn't say anything or look at Chloe as they walked into the castle and moved on to stand guard.

Chloe noticed unlike others in the room she was still being carried further into the castle. She mentally wondered what he was going to do to her. And she briefly wondered if she should be fearful over the whole thing.

Once inside his bedroom, he grabbed Chloe off his shoulder and tossed her onto the bed. He roughly grabbed her wrists and took a dagger off his hip to cut the ties around her wrist before finally helping her to remove the gag. "Water?" He asked her gruffly.

Chloe looked up at him quietly glad to see the face she was used to seeing back on again. "Yes." She croaked out.

Lucifer turned and poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Slowly." He said still he spoke to her coldly.

Chloe took a few small sips before she took a long one. She coughed slightly but she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he put the dagger back on his belt before he sat down in his chair to look at her. "How did you get dragged here?"

Chloe looked at him. "Where is here?"

"Hell." He said simply.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I was on the case about people or an animal killing people and ripping out their hearts while they were still alive. We never found the hearts. But as I was going left and Dan went right I was hit from behind and woke up smelling ash and then I passed out and woke up again with the bag over my head." She shook her head slightly. "Was Dan dragged here as well?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "As far as I can tell just one female that being you."

Chloe mutely nodded her head slightly. "Can you take me back?"

Lucifer shook his head again. "No." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Why can't you?" She said sitting on his bed looking at him. "Are you still that angry at me for not taking the truth well after all these years?"

"No that's not the reason?" Lucifer muttered softly.

"Why can't you take me back!" Chloe asked glaring at his back.

Lucifer turned at her coldly. "Because you got your wish I am a monster again." He said as his devilish form took over again as he walked towards her. He grabbed a hold of her chin. "I paid a price the moment I saved your life with Cain and my wings never healed. I had to ask my family to take me back here." He said sternly. "I loved you once even when I didn't know what those feelings were." He shook his head slightly as he leaned in towards her face. "But you never loved me not really." His face shifted back to his human form. "This is the face you loved once. But I'm not Samael anymore and never will be again." He kissed her deeply.

Chloe felt her knee's growing weak as she reached out to him to try and steady herself.

Lucifer pulled back and stepped away from her. "There is no love lost between us. I don't feel again. You got what you wanted in the end, Chloe." He turned and walked out of his room locking the door behind him.

Chloe fell back onto the bed blinking a couple times shocked over the whole thing. Her hand went up to gently touched her lips as she muttered softly. "But I still love you Lucifer." She felt the tears start to fall down her face as she stared at the closed door.


	2. The lies we tell ourselfs.

Lucifer went to his throne and put his hands together and pray/demanded one of his siblings come before him.

Gabriel walked in and looked at his baby brother. "Really Lucifer?"

Lucifer glared darkly at his eldest brother. "It seems some demon's kidnapped a human and dragged her into hell. I want you to take her back." He said coldly.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Sorry but no. I am not going to help you rid your self of Chloe Decker. This is something you're going to have to do on your own by father's orders and I agree with him."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he stood and stalked towards his eldest brother. "Why not?" He growled at him.

"You ran five years ago its time you stop running and face what you didn't let her come to terms with all those years ago baby brother?" Gabriel said simply before he reached out and patted him on his head. "Your the bravest, smartest, and the most powerful out of all of us. But when it comes to the matters of the heart and more so the woman who stole it from you. Then you become a yellow belly coward a chicken if you rather." He said sternly to his little brother. "Now go face her like a man instead of hiding from her like a mouse or a louse. Either way, your running scared so stop running and go face her." He turned and walked out of hell than before he flew away.

Lucifer growled at his brother's back as he left.

"Sire you could just have her killed instead." One of the female guards said. "Or make her one of us if you rather." She said simply.

Lucifer didn't answer her he just stood and walked away.

A different female guard looked at her. "I think he still cares for her."

"Really the devil or king Satan in love with a mortal woman? Come now and don't make me laugh."

"One night I walked past his room when he returned to us all those years ago and I heard him crying."

"Your all being silly he doesn't cry he's the devil he would also kill us for talking about him behind his back."

"Why hasn't he taken any of us to his bed since his return?"

All the girls looked at the first one in wonder. "Okay if she breaks his heart again we kill her for him, end of story."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucifer had been walking around his home until he found himself outside his bedroom door. He knew what was behind this door. The one woman who hurt him so deeply he came flying back into hell just as fast as his wings could take him. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. His eyes scanned the room as he found a lump under his covers. His lips twitched for a moment before they harden back up as he walked over to the lump. He shook her a little harsher then he wanted to. "Wake up its time for you to go back."

Chloe yawned softly as she sat up slowly. "Sorry I fell asleep." She said simply. "Did you say you're taking me back?"

Lucifer didn't repeat himself he walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt and tossed it her way. "Put it on and we can go."

Chloe held the shirt to her chest. "Can we talk first?"

"No."

"Too bad you never gave me a chance to get used to the idea of who you really are Lucifer. You were just so quick to judge over the whole matter and that pissed me off. Since you swore you wouldn't leave again and you left." She said glaring at him.

Lucifer walked over and tried to take the shirt from her then. "Get dressed so I can take you back."

Chloe put the shirt behind her as she glared at him. "Kiss me."

Lucifer stopped and pulled back to look at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said kiss me and prove you don't have feelings still for me like I hope you still do?" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer grabbed the shirt from her as he glared at her. "No on both counts." He forced her into his shirt as he picked her up in his arms and walked out with her.

"You're still scared?" Chloe said simply.

"I am not." He said as he kept on walking towards the castle gate.

"You are too. Otherwise, you would kiss me to prove me wrong. And you don't want to do that at all." She said simply. "So is the scared little Lucifer going to kiss on the lips the big scary mortal?" She asked with a smirk.

Lucifer tossed her up onto his shoulder and swatted her behind hard then.

Chloe reached down and hit him hard in the middle of his back. "Prove me wrong and I will go quietly." She said simply.

"No!" He growled out.

"Then I want to make a deal with the devil." Chloe felt her self-lifted off his shoulder to be placed down in front of him. She looked up at him as he glared back down at her.

Lucifer's jaw locked as he glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I want my Lucifer back." She said simply. "But the deal is a kiss on the lips a real kiss. To prove I am right he still loves me." She tried to sound calm as she said the next part. "If I am wrong then I will do or go where the devil wants me to go even back up top."

"Fine." Lucifer bent his head as he tilted her chin up towards him as his lips meet hers kissing her softly on the lips. Before he knew it for meant to do it his lips deepened the kiss. His hands pulled her closer towards him before he pulled back and swallowed hard as he glared down at her. "Nothing." His voice broke slightly before he spoke again. "I felt nothing." He said sharply as he walked her out of the castle and out of the gates.

Chloe felt back tears as they kept on walking. She didn't speak again until they had gone through the gate. "Why didn't you give me time to get used to the truth Lucifer?" She refused to look him in the eyes.

Lucifer grabbed a hold of her chin and made her look at him. "I waited for you. But days turned into weeks turned into months and finally a year. Before I said enough was enough and I returned home on new years day."

"I came to you that day you were already gone when I got there. Dan offered to look for you but I knew you ended up here. The place you hate the most because you decided to run away scared." She said sharply. "Just take me back Lucifer then you can move on and keep being a chicken."

"I'm doing what is best." He grabbed a hold of her and flew her back to the humans. He dropped her off at a beach as he stood there looking down at her. "Your home now."

"No your running scared because I didn't come to terms with it as fast as Linda did. I'm not Linda. I'm just a human your father blessed into being who you fell in love with and still love." Tears welled into her eyes as she kept on speaking to him. "Go but no matter what you do to get try and get over me." She pokes him in the chest. "I will be right there."

Lucifer stood there coldly. "No, you won't." He said coldly before he flew back into hell.

Tears fell down Chloe's eyes. "Liar." She turned as she walked up the beach heading towards the parking lot and hopefully a phone somewhere she can let them know she was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies come back and bite back even if we think we can move on and forget from the person who hurt us.


	3. Lies that leave us broken.

Lucifer walked back into his castle and growled darkly.

"Well, I told dad you would royally fuck that up!" Gabriel said as he walked out of the shadows.

Lucifer glared darkly at his eldest brother like he was going to set him on fire. "Can it."

"You love her. But she took her time coming to terms with the truth. Can't say I blame her knowing the man you love is the king of hell it does something to a person." Gabriel smirked as he walked towards his baby brother. "But you can lie to your self as much as you want Lucifer. But you still love Chloe Decker and she knows it. But you shouldn't lie to your self or to her. We both know you never lie and you have been lying." He dodged his brother's punch. "Tell me what is the truth."

"All I could feel that year was nothing as I waited to breathe again. And then near the end, I tried to get my own immortal life and failed every time. I felt like I was dead and forgot how to feel again." Lucifer tried to hit his eldest brother again. "She says she has come to terms with her feelings. Why didn't anyone come and tell me why Gabriel?" He asked as he grabbed his brother's shirt and shook him hard.

"She never prayed to us about it. She just wished you the best no matter where you were. Though Trixie wished and still wishes for your return to make Chloe smile again. When you left she lost her smile." Gabriel said simply.

"I don't know what I should do?" Lucifer said as he took a seat in his throne.

"Sitting down here in, hell isn't going to help matters at all. Go to her with an open heart and mind and talk really talk." He flicked his nose. "If its really bad I will make sure Dad never blesses anyone into being for you again." He held out his hand to his baby brother. "Deal?"

Lucifer took his brother's hand and shook it. "Deal but who's going to watch over hell?"

"Don't worry about it right now you should go to her quickly and I will stand guard!" Gabriel said simply.

Lucifer stood and ran out as fast as his legs could take him. Once he was past the gate his wings came out and he flew to the human realm again.

By now Chloe was home sitting on the couch snuggling Trixie up against her as she tried to watch a movie. "Are you okay little monkey?"

"I miss Lucifer?" Trixie said cutely.

"I know baby so do I!" Chloe said simply as she tried to get into the movie again.

There was knocking at the door.

Trixie got up and went over and opened the door. "LUCIFER!" She screamed as she jumped into his arms and clung to him tightly.

Chloe turned sharply. "No baby its just someone else that looks..." When the man behind the door stepped further into the room holding her daughter she almost melted herself. "Lucifer?" She said softly as she got up and walked around the couch towards him. She reached out and touched him before she clung to him tightly. "I'm never going to let go."

Lucifer smiled softly. "We do need to talk though."

Trixie shook her head slightly. "Right now its snuggle Lucifer time." She said simply.

Chloe laughed softly as she helped Lucifer around the side table to sit down on the couch. She had to help Lucifer to remove her daughter from around his neck. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. For now, she was just happy he was here with her.

After the movie, Trixie kissed Lucifer on his cheek before she went to do homework.

Chloe turned towards him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with it. I kept having to put it on hold when a really big case got dropped into my lap. I should have called you on it. Then you would have stuck around longer."

Lucifer pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry I left without coming to you." He said simply. "It's going to take a lot of time for us to have that same trust again."

"Yeah." Chloe looked at him thoughtfully. "You felt something when we kissed earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes my heart sped up and I got a rather stiff woody for you!" Lucifer said simply.

Chloe shoved his wave away as she crawled into his lap. "If you go your going to have to fight me to let you go. Or I will try this time dragging you back home through hell." She said with a grin.

"I should tie you up again!" Lucifer said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come and I thought you guys needed a bit of a happy note after all the crankiness.


	4. Sleep at piece sweet prince.

Chloe looked at him then annoyed slightly. "You didn't tie me up in the first place Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True you didn't but still I should."

Chloe leaned against him. "You are staying this time right?"

"You really did come to accept the truth about who I really am?" Lucifer asked looking down at her.

"Yes though I am not going to kiss your devil form though." She shook her head slightly. "Just because I accept it doesn't mean I'm going to, kiss it."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Fair enough." He heard the door open and he looked back to see Dan standing there. " Your offspring is in the other room doing homework Detective Douche." He said in a rather wicked grin on his face.

Dan shook his head slightly. "So who tracked who down?"

"More like I saved Chloe from a rather harsh fate. When I found her hanging around but at least she is back safe and sound with her offspring." Lucifer said with a smirk. "Any more heartless killers?"

"Just found the one who had been doing the killing. It seems his body was laid out in his killers den. The techs ran his body for prints as well as the whole building." He said taking a seat to talk to them. "No fingerprints other than a slime trail leading back to the body or from it." He pulled out his cell phone and showed them the picture.

Lucifer's fists tighten as he tried to control his anger. "His name is Narwall and he's not dead that fucking slime monster."

Chloe turned and looked at him. "That thing had a name?"

"Yes, what the hell is he doing to the human's." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This isn't good at all."

Dan looked between the two. "Are you two on something. Monsters aren't real nor is anything else you're talking about."

Lucifer looked at Chloe then. "Can I?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "You should."

Lucifer turned his head and shifted his face at least into his true devilish form.

Dan fell off the couch then. "But..."

Lucifer walked over and helped him back up and patted him on his head. "Yes, I'm really the devil." He said as his human face returned. "No, I'm not here to take your soul that's my sister's job when you die. But we both know where you're going to end up in the long run Dan." He said simply. "No I didn't do anything to Chloe she fell for me on her own free will. That's something I can't take from people either. Now are you going to help us with dealing with this creep or are we going to have to put you in the sike ward for the time being hmm?"

Dan just stood there staring at Lucifer.

"I think you broke him?" Chloe said standing up and walking up behind him.

"Well, I broke a few people over all of this." He said truthfully just as Chloe's cell phone went off.

Chloe bent down and picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me Mazi did you know there was a slime monster about to devour your car outside? Is that Lucifer inside with you besides Dan?" Mazi said simply.

"Is he dead for sure?" She asked looking from Lucifer and Dan to outside the window. "Yeah he's here he also broke Dan too."

"Well let him know I took care of Narwall he's dead for sure though you will need a new car though. Oh wait that's Dan's car never mind. Walk him outside and I will take him home for you and babysit Trixie if you want."

"Another night for Trixie as Lucifer just came back?" Chloe said simply. "But thanks for the offer he will be out shortly!" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer took Dan's arm and walked him outside to hand him over to Mazi. "Hello, Mazikeen."

"You hurt her and she hurt you. Just remember if you hurt her again Lucifer I will come for you." Mazi said simply.

"I think the hurt has been even out wouldn't you agree?" Lucifer said simply. "We just have to learn to trust again." He turned and headed back inside the house.

"Why are you going back inside?" Mazi asked him.

"I know neither one of them wants me out of there sight." He said pointing at the window where Chloe sat watching him along with Trixie. "If you don't mind I hate for them to throw a fit." He said walking back inside.

Mazi laughed softly. "Already back and she has him whipped." She said walking Dan to her car instead.

Once Lucifer walked back inside he found Trixie's arms back around his middle again. "Your father will be okay. Mazi is going to take him home."

"You're staying here tonight right?" Trixie asked with a smile.

"If I tied to go to the loft you both would tie me up?" He said with a rather wicked smirk.

Trixie didn't wait for her mom to answer him. "Yes, I would."

Chloe laughed softly. "As would I." She smiled at him. "Though so would Ella." She said laughing softly.

"I am your captive tonight!" Lucifer said holding his hands up as he was pushed and dragged away. "Where is the captive sleeping tonight?"

"My room!" Trixie said with a girn.

"No mine I'm a cop little monkey." She said simply. "Keep him here for a moment." She heads back to the living room.

"Mom missed you lots she cried almost nightly while you were gone?" Trixie said truthfully.

"I showed her the truth about me. And waited for her to come to terms and accept it. But it hurt a lot when she never called or showed up to talk to me. So I quietly left and headed home back to the family business dealing with the occult." It was better then telling her the truth if was dealing with demon's and daily punishments as well too. Though the occult was a far better term for it than anything else he could come up with. "The occult isn't something you should mess with either you could get hurt or worse not only die but set something really big and bad loose onto the world."

"Scary but cool!" Trixie said with a smile.

Chloe walked over and took Lucifer's arm. "Sleep tight Trixie." She guided Lucifer into her room and closed the door behind her. "Nothing is going to happen between us tonight Lucifer you just came back. I..."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "We should start again in the morning in learning to trust again."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Right but for tonight your staying here."

Lucifer took off his jacket and shoes and sat down on her bed. "I rather sleep with less on. But I don't trust you to not molest me in your sleep." He said with a wicked grin.

Chloe blushed as she crawled into bed beside him. She laid her head on his chest. "Only if you want to be molested by me."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "One of these days I might molest you in your sleep." He said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and fell asleep then.

Chloe smiled softly against him and closed her own eyes and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter duckies.


	5. A taste of your punishment.

The next morning Lucifer slipped out from under Chloe's arm and headed into the kitchen. He pulled everything out for making breakfast and put a pot of coffee on and started to make breakfast.

Trixie was the first to wake up and skipped out into the kitchen and smiled softly at Lucifer. "Good, it wasn't a dream your back."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I'm your mother's dream."

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Mom is happy to have you back. Don't ever leave us again okay?"

Lucifer nodded her head slightly. "Okay. Is it okay if I take your mother out on a date tonight?"

"She would love it?" Trixie said happily. "I will call either Linda, Mazi, or my dad and spend the night."

Lucifer grinned at her. "Let this be a lesson for you, tiny human. If someone tells you the truth about themselves or shows it. If you need time to get used to it or come to accept it let them know. That way they can give you the time you need. As well as being there to answer your question's you may have or not have."

"And if it takes them a year?" Trixie asks.

"Try not take a year or you might break their hearts!" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. "But if things come up you should tell them about it." She walked over and leaned against Lucifer. "I'm sorry about that." She said with a soft smile.

"It's okay. Besides, I know where you keep your cuffs." He winked at her as he got smacked on the arm for that as he fixed everyone's breakfast.

"Not in front of my daughter!" Chloe said sternly.

Trixie laughed softly. "Mom I'm fifteen like we haven't started taking health class already."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I wrote the book on it. As I use to say in my youth I brought a woman to men to be worshipped by them. Some men think a woman should worship them on there hands and knees. Even barefoot in the kitchen cooking for them all the time."

"And how do you think it should be all over the world?" Trixie asked him.

Chloe leaned against the counter as she looked at him. "Yes, Lucifer? How should it be."

Lucifer grinned at them. "A man should worship women in and out of the bedroom." He winked at Chloe. He smirked when he saw her blush. "Now you should eat." He said walking over to his own plate and eat his breakfast.

Trixie finished her breakfast off and kissed her mom and then Lucifer on there cheek's before she hugged him tightly before she headed off to school then.

"Did you really mean what you said to my daughter?" Chloe asked as she helped him wash the dishes up.

"Yes, and shouldn't you be heading to work?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm still on leave." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "So what was this talk about a date hmm?"

"It is something human couples do. Though we both I am not human. Father, knows why it took me so long to come to terms to my emotions." He said truthfully. "Though I still wouldn't mind getting you into my bed. Tie your hands to my bed posts and turn you into a feast to make you come screaming for me over and over again. Before I slide all the way into you. Driving you out of your mind as I slide my self into your hilt over and over again. Until you scream over and over again until you lose your voice." He grinned at her wickedly as he stepped closer to her. "Until we both cum enough until we are both just a puddle of sex to be mopped up later." He bent his head and kissed her cheek. "Something tells me you really love that idea, my queen?"

Chloe swallowed hard at the image of that danced in her head. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he put the dish rang down and picked her up and sat her down on the counter. He leaned in as he reached out and ran a finger down her nose with that sexy grin of his on his lips. "Shall I start your punishment now or later." His eyes twinkled as he stared into her eyes. "Choice is yours."

Chloe swallowed then. "You should go check on your club. Mazi made sure it kept up and running. We lied saying you went home on business. Me, her, and Linda all made sure everyone got paid and tried to keep it up and running."

"So later on your punishment." He helped her off the counter but wouldn't let her move. He held her still with one hand while the other hand went down and unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand inside to rub her nub.

"Lucifer?" Chloe moaned softly as she stared up at him.

Lucifer didn't speak as he kept on toying with her nub until he slid three fingers into her already wet pussy as he thrusted his fingers into her.

Chloe moaned louder as she stared into Lucifer face.

Lucifer thrusted, his into his fingers faster and harder into her over and over again.

Chloe threw back her head as she screamed as she came apart in his arms as she came into his fingers and hand.

Lucifer removed his hand from her pussy and panties. He steadied her with one arm while he licked his hand and fingers cleaned.

Chloe moaned softly as she watched him do that. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer moaned softly. "If you keep looking at me like that Chloe I will forget to behave." He kissed her forehead. "I will pick you up later." He turned and walked out of the house.

Chloe didn't move from her spot as she stood there trying to catch her breath. After a bit, she muttered softly to herself. "Oh, I'm fucked." She said out loud to her self before she stumbled back towards her bedroom then.


	6. Best laid plans never work out right.

Lucifer smirked when he walked out of Chloe's front door to find his car in the driveway. He jumped in and found his cell phone in the seat next to him. He smirked softly as he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards Lux.

Back inside the house Chloe went and took a long and I do mean long cold shower.

It wasn't long until Lucifer arrived at Lux and he got out of his car. He headed inside as some people were shocked to see him. He smirked softly seeing Linda standing there waiting for him. "Is everything still on track Linda?"

Linda nodded her head slightly. "Yes, it is." She walked with Lucifer into the elevator. She turned and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"To tell you the truth weary." He smiled softly. "I waited a whole year and she never called me, text me, send me a letter, or show up and tell me why it was taking so long to get used to it or tell me to ship out." He said simply. "I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of here." He looked at Linda. "You understand right?"

Linda nodded her head slightly. "Yes. It took us all a while to understand. Those of us who know the truth. I was talking with Chloe the day she came here to talk to you. I don't know who or what kept her from showing up to stop you. But she took off running out of my office towards her car."

Once they made it to the loft he smiled seeing everything was just like he left it. "You didn't move anything?"

"No, we covered everything up and packed away most of your things. Mazi called me last night after she dropped off Dan and we came here to unpack and uncovered things for you." She said simply. "Also to help with the lie we had going we had to rope in Ella though."

"How well did she take it? Mazi didn't break her as you remember it can be tricky." Lucifer asked her.

"She took it rather well. Your baby sister helped as she popped in at that moment to ask Mazi if she wanted to return to hell or not." Linda said simply. "But it doesn't look like Dan's taking it well."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Alright." He looked at her. "Aren't you still a doctor?"

"I am. I work a couple days a week now as I started up my own office and hired my own staff. I made sure earnings from the club went first into the club and its people before taking some for my self to keep this going for you." She handed him over the books. "What's in red is what I took and what is in blue is what Mazi took. What's in black is the club's earnings. And yes your still very rich if not richer while you were gone."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I trust you." He said with a smile. "I haven't showered for five years and I have a date later."

Linda smiled softly. "Are you going to punish her for that year?"

"Yes. With spankings, sex toys and yes well sex too." Lucifer grinned at her.

"Don't hurt her emotionally or else." She said simply. "I have to run I have a patient to take care of later." She went to step away from him when the elevator opened up and Dan came storming in with a gun. "Dan?"

Dan aimed a gun at Lucifer's chest. "You shouldn't have come here Lucifer. I will protect the human race from you." He fired three shots into Lucifer's chest.

Linda ducked out of the way and dialed 9.1.1. "Hello, I like to report of a cop shooting the Lux club owner in the chest." She listened to the other side for a moment. "I'm telling you that Dan's lost his mind." She said sharply as she watched Dan drop the gun quickly and turned to leave.

Lucifer had fallen to the ground to make Dan believe he killed him before he stood up and looked at him sharply. "Dan?" He shook his head slightly. "Your mind has finally snapped." As he stood there looking into the shocked face of Dan.

It wasn't long until the cops showed up and took Dan down and cuffed him. They dragged him off.

"HE"S THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" Dan yelled loudly as he vanished from the sight.

A woman walked up to him and held out her hand to him. "I'm the police chief Star Fae everyone before me and at the police station talked about you a lot. I hope once you get used to this weather again. You will come back and work with Decker again."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I do. As long as Decker wishes me back to work. But knowing her I will."

"Also there isn't a rule about you two being a couple. As long as you don't act like one during working hours." She said simply. "Don't worry about Dan we will put him a holding tank for now before we take him to the Psych ward." She said simply. "Do you know why he snapped and how your not hurt?"

"Bulletproof suit and the only thing I know is the fact I'm back. And he knows I love his ex-wife and she knows how I feel." He said simply. "And my name is god given not a stage name."

"I know Decker filled me in. Other's think this is you being method." She turned and looked at a cop walking out with Linda. "They are dating." She looked at him. "If you think of anything let us know." She said walking out with the rest of the cops.

Ella stepped out of the elevator and looked at the chief. "I'm an old friend of his can I?"

"I want a hug, Ella!" Lucifer said with a soft smirk as he looked at her.

Ella grinned as she quickly walked over there and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Lucifer." She gave him a tight hug before she pulled back and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Yeah." He didn't say anything else until the only ones left was him and Ella. "Linda told me you know the truth?"

Ella stepped back as she looked into his face. "Yes. She also said your not here to do anything evil?"

"First time I was here and met Chloe I just wanted to get away from being the king of hell and all things that deal with that." He said simply. "It's not the fun job."

"Mazi said you hated it." She said simply.

"Who wouldn't. More so if you're blamed for all the things people do. I didn't make them do it. Its there choice as it always has been." He said simply. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"You want me to watch Trixie tonight? She called me when we got the call about Dan shooting you. She heard it over the phone and I heard her quickly say she was going to call her mom."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I better make sure they are okay." He turned sharply when the elevator opened up when Chloe and Trixie came running towards him just as soon as they could get out of the elevator. He grunted when they both hit him. "I'm fine. Are you okay small human?" He asked looking at Trixie.

"I don't know. I'm sad he's going to jail if not the looney bin. But I'm also angry he tried to kill you Lucifer." She hugged him tightly around his chest.

Chloe kissed him on his cheek. "You're not going to be ditching her anytime soon. She begged me after I picked her up to come right here to you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes but his mouth gave away his true feelings as he grinned over the whole thing.


	7. How to break a child.

Trixie stepped away and went and sat down on the couch. "Mom I'm going to put a movie on okay?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Sure." She didn't speak again until Trixie walked off and had started a movie. "I wasn't expecting her taking this so well."

Lucifer turned and looked at Trixie. "How were they after I left?"

"I thought they were still close like any father and daughter can be. But I didn't see he was still suffering over Charlotte's death. A few years after you left everyone tried to get him to go out dating. It seems he was waiting for your return as you can guess what he was going to do." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "Did he hide it from you and her or just you? He wanted to try and kill me?"

"Just from me. It seems and I didn't know Dan had slapped her last year when she read what was from you about her getting asked out by a boy." She shook her head slightly. "I didn't know. That was the only time he has ever hit her." She leaned into Lucifer's chest for a moment.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "You will feel better once he is very tightly behind bars or doing his other time." He said rubbing her back slightly.

Trixie turned and looked at them. "Mom?"

Lucifer bent his head and whispered into Chloe's ear before he turned and walked over and sat beside Trixie. "She's okay she told me what happened." He reached over and paused the movie. "Are you okay small human?" He asked as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

Trixie leaned over and hugged him. "I'm not short anymore Lucifer." She said with a smile before she leaned back and looked at him. "Dad was shattered when Charlotte died. I thought he let go of that anger a long time ago when you got the guy who pulled the trigger."

"If I had known little one. Even with a broken heart, I was feeling towards your own mother. I would have stayed I think. But I was also in a bad place my self and had to get away." Lucifer said truthfully. "Part of it was your mother's fault and my own guilt."

"Are you going to stay?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes." He turned towards the screen as he pressed play again. "Besides I still love your mother."

Trixie smiled softly. "And you have to punish her for breaking your heart?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes in a non-violent way's."

Chloe came back and sat down beside Lucifer and leaned into him. "Ah, non_violent ways of what or should I have asked?"

"Oh on how Uncle Lucifer is going to punish you, mom?" Trixie said simply.

Chloe looked up into Lucifer's face and found him grinning down at her. "Oh." She blushed softly as she looked at him. "Pervert." She muttered softly as she turned and looked at the screen then.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat there between them as he mentally plotted how he was going to punish Chloe Decker when he finally got her into the bedroom.

'Lucifer stood there watching Chloe wiggling on the workbench she was strapped too. He kept trusting the vibrating dildo into her slowly. He reached down and turned the little baby up to max as he shoved it in all the way and grinned down at her as he held it in her and watched her twitch and trash on the workbench over and over again as she threw her head back and screamed loudly as she came for him.'

Chloe sharply elbowed Lucifer in the rib. "The movies over." She said into his ear.

Lucifer blinked a few times as he remembered where his mind drifted off too. He turned and looked at Trixie sound asleep. He carefully laid her down on the couch as he got up and moved towards his bedroom. He came back with a blanket and held out his hand to Chloe.

Chloe put her hand in his.

Lucifer walked out onto the balcony with her. "Are you okay for real?"

"About Dan or the fact I still have to face a punishment by you?"

"Both?"

"Dan is my ex but what he did was uncalled for. The trying to kill you and the fact he slapped my daughter across her face and who knows what else." She shook her head slightly. "I know you want to punish me for what I did. And I know it is kind of called for. But I don't know my own limits and don't want to break if you get my understanding?" Chloe asked.

"So strapping you to a workbench for a type of sexual punishment might be pushing you over the edge depending on what I do to you there?" He asked with a smile.

Chloe blushed as she looked at him. "Are you sure you're not a sex demon?"

Lucifer chuckled softly before he kissed her softly on her cheek. "I'm sure I'm all devil." He said with a smile. "If Dan gets out before he is behind bars I have a huge request and trust on your part?"

Chloe looked at him. "Yes?"

"I will need you to stay away." He said simply.

"Why?" She asked simply. "I know from Mazi and Linda that your father had me blessed into being to cross your path but?"

"You make me mortal instead of being immortal. And if Dan shoots me I will die this time and return to hell." Lucifer said truthfully. "Please understand."

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright if he does we will go stay in the police station."

Lucifer tilted her chin up and bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Ew." Came a soft voice.

Chloe turned towards her daughter. "What?"

"It looked like Lucifer was going to remove your face."

Chloe blushed.

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed. "I gave your mother a real kiss. One day you will get kissed by a real man who will love you through this life and the next one." He said simply. "Now how about dinner?"

Trixie grinned. "Chocolate Cake?"

Lucifer chuckled. "For dessert sounds good but what about pizza to go with it?"

Trixie grins at him. "Sounds good."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You young lady should cut back on the cake."

Trixie shook her head before she smiled at him. "Sorry, mom." She said simply.


	8. Why did you call him that?

The next morning Chloe drove Trixie home. "I been wanting to ask why did you call Lucifer uncle?"

Trixie smiled softly. "I always wanted to do it. But you two weren't dating just working together." She turned and looked at her mom. "I know you two aren't yet but I wanted to test drive it on him."

Chloe smiled softly. "And how did it feel when you said it to him?"

"I love it, mom. Besides he's one of my favorite people in the whole world." She said smiling as she looked out the window of the car.

"He still freezes up when you hug him. It's funny how a grown male can freeze up when a small child then a preteen can cause him to freeze up." She laughed softly. "But he cares for you none the less." They got closer to the house when she noticed a police car outside her house. She pulled into her driveway and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Your ex-escaped last night as they were taking him in. The cop didn't know the real reason Dan was there and let him go. Dan took his gun and shot him the chief asked for a couple officers to be here. A few are parked outside of Lux for Lucifer's protection but he turned them away." The officer shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Lucifer knows hand to hand combat in all forms. If Dan would come at him with a gun, knife, or just with fists then he will be fine." Chloe stood there for a moment and looked at Trixie. "Come on little monkey we are going to pack a bag and go stay with grandma until they catch him."

Trixie got out of the car. "Mom, shouldn't you go protect Uncle Lucifer?" She said simply. "I could go stay with grandma until you catch dad?"

Chloe pulled her daughter to her and kissed her on the top of the head. "Lucifer can protect himself. Besides he wouldn't want me to get in between this." She guided her daughter into the house. "Be quick about it."

Trixie grabbed a bag and shoved things into it as well as grabbed her homework. "I guess no school today." She walked out of her room and headed to the car before she spoke up. "Mom, can we drop off my homework at the school before we go?"

Chloe looked at one of the police offers. "Alright." She called the school and told them what was going on and that they were going to come to turn work in and pick up her homework for the next couple of days." Once they were back in the car they headed off to her mother's place.

Meanwhile back in Lux's loft, Mazi walked in to find Lucifer drinking a glass of Scottish. "Well, this is normal? Are you waiting for him to show up or are you waiting for nightfall so you can hunt him down before he hunts you down?" She asked as she looked at him.

"What the hell did you do to Dan to cause him to snap like this?" Lucifer asked sternly.

"I didn't torture him if that's what your asking. I just had a chat about the fact of who you really are. And your not here to do anything stupid as try to take over the human world. I don't like that tone you took either Lucifer." Mazi growled at him.

"Well, something made Dan snapped. So forgive me for thinking it was you as you were the last person I know who saw him." He said sharply before he finished his glass and put it down to look at her. "I'm sorry but you were the last to see him as far as I know."

Mazi glared at him. "I moved past my, last answer I had with you when you left me here instead of taking me with you back in hell." She shook her head slightly. "You were more in pain then I was." She looked at him. "Why did you send Chloe away? Besides the fact she makes you mortal?"

"To keep her safe and to keep her and Trixie from the lasting memory of whatever happens with Dan." He said truthfully. "We both know he can't kill me if I'm not around Chloe." He smirked softly. "Will you do me a favor and by way of keeping Chloe and Trixie safe as well as Chloe's mother?"

"You want me to keep watch over the house just by chance Dan shows up to get either one of them to use against you?" Mazi asked.

"Yes. If he shows up call me and get them out of the house quickly." He said simply. "I will fly in and deal with him my self even if Chloe is nearby."

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "Sure for them and after this, I do want to return for a while."

"To hell?" He asked looking into her face.

"Yes."

"Alright, I will do that for you!" Lucifer said simply as he looked at her.


	9. Why so cranky?

After Mazi left Lucifer's loft he moved out onto the balcony and looked upwards. "You really know how to test me, father. This is really starting to bug the hell out of me." He said sternly as he looked up skywards. "But keep Chloe and her daughter safe."

"I will keep them safe from you." Came Dan's voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and looked at Dan and gave him his rather wicked grin. "Really do you think you can take me on Danny boy?" He shook his head slightly. "I have faced tougher people before and I took them on with ease." He said simply as he walked towards Dan. "But right now your hurting your daughter and your ex-wife with this silliness you started."

"I didn't start it you did when you left hell and came here Lucifer. I will not let you hurt Chloe, Trixie, or the rest of the human race for that matter." He said simply. "I will earn my place in heaven for protecting them from you."

Lucifer threw back his head and cracked up laughing. He couldn't help it but laugh at how foolish Dan was sounding to him. "If I was a danger to the human race my brother's and sisters would have come to drag me back into hell." He said with a rather cocky grin. "But since they haven't then I guess you have lost." He bent his head to whisper into Dan's ear. "Besides we both know you're going to be my demon's new plaything. Your end is coming to you Dan I can almost smell it on you. Your scared because you know you're going to hell. Not because of what you try to do to me. But what you have done in life. That's what drags you foolish humans into hell, not me I'm not the one who made you do anything." He poked him in the middle of his forehead. "All you foolish human all you Daniel."

Dan stepped back and glared at him darkly. "Can it." He said pulling out the dagger that killed Pierce out of his pocket. It still had the evidence tag still on it. "This is made from special medal isn't that right."

Lucifer glared at him. "All your going to do is piss me off with that thing. And you have dug your self an even deeper hole than you already have."

"I will do anything to protect my family from you the monster?" Dan said sternly.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed Dan by the throat and held him in the air. Letting his little legs dangle in the air. "Right now the only monster I see is you Danny boy." He squeezed his throat.

Dan took the dagger and stabbed at Lucifer's arm.

"Dam that stings." He looked up sharply when he saw movement behind Dan. "Ella get your cuffs out. Before this fool keeps on stabbing me over and over again."

Ella pulled out her cuffs. "You might want to knock him out or he will keep stabbing you."

"You think?" Lucifer bonked Dan hard on his head letting him drop to the ground. He grabbed a bar towel and wrapped it around his wound. "Dam I hate demon steel its painful even for me."

Ella made quick work on cuffing Dan and calling for backup. "I figured I check up on you before heading home. Good thing I stopped in instead of calling."

Lucifer smirked softly. "True and thank you."

It wasn't long until the chief showed up with a four police car's, and a paramedic who wrapped up Lucifer's wounds. The chief looked at Lucifer. "I have ordered my people to stay on Dan's ass this time until he's in a straight jacket and has started his medication." She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry about this."

Lucifer looked at her. "What about the officer he shot did he made it?"

The chief shook her head. "Sadly no died on our way here."

"One day he will face all those he has killed in his madness when he faces his judgment and punishment in hell." He said simply.

The chief nodded her head slightly. "You better go let Decker know you're alright. All she knows is we got Dan again."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "If she had her way she would have been here to have my back." He said simply. "But I wanted to keep her and Trixie safe."

"Your a good man Lucifer Morningstar even if Dan didn't see it for himself. Besides Ella filled me in on you." She shook her head slightly. "Your drama lesson's are spot on if you really were the devil and not a stage actor." She nodded her head before she walked off to chat with one of the officers.

Lucifer looked at Ella and kissed her forehead. "I owe you."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "Yes, you do." She said simply before she went to talk to the chief again.

Lucifer headed out to his car. He got in and drove to his favorite bakery and picked up a devil's food chocolate cake. Then stopped at the store for ice cream and chocolate. He drove over to Chloe's place and got out of the car with both. He knocked on the door and handed them over to Chloe. "I'm okay." He grunted when he felt a small little body launch her self at him. He wrapped his arms around Trixie and smiled softly. "I'm alright little human." He patted her on her head.

Chloe walked over and hugged him as well too. "You're lucky that's all he did to you Lucifer."

Trixie looked up at him. "What made dad snap uncle Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe then who just smiled at him. "Many reasons. But in his case I think it was he took his anger for what Pierce did to Charlotte all those years ago. And turned it from him towards me since I took him out to protect your mother." He said truthfully. "But that could be one of many reasons he snapped Trixie. We may never know for sure what caused him to snap either."

"You never going to leave are you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Only wild horses plus my brothers and sisters could cause me to leave. Or if your mother ever asks me to." He said simply. "But I figured you might be sad as well as Chloe so I got chocolate cake, ice cream, and chocolate as well." He told her truthfully.

"Devil's food?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Whatever kind would you expect me to get Decker?" He asked with a chuckle before he looked at Trixie. "And its okay if you want to call me Uncle Lucifer." He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

There was a knock on the door.

Chloe looked at them and then at the door. "Who's there?"

"Gabriel. And open this door baby brother I know you're in there." Came the texas voice through the door.

Lucifer sighed softly as he walked over and opened the door for Chloe. "Ah, eldest brother what brings you here?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to charm your self out of a punishment again?" He asked looking up at his baby brother. "You grew an inch or two." He said stepping into the room.

"You tried to know me rather well Gabriel." He said simply. "Anyway are you here to drag me back?"

"No, if I was here to do that I would have brought back up Samael." He sad simply. "Anyway dad wanted me to let you know he's still unhappy with what happened to Cain but he understands why you did what you did." He said simply. "And what the blessing says is for real."

Trixie looked at her mom confused. "What are they talking about mom?"

"Family things dear." She guided Trixie into the kitchen then.

"Alright!" Lucifer said simply.

"You know one day you will have to go back!" Gabriel said simply.

"But not now." He said simply. "Thank you, Gabriel, and don't call me Samael again." He said closing the door in his face and walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel rubbed his nose and muttered under his breath. "Cranky baby." He said before his wings came out and he flew away then.


	10. Sing for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer singing with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song.

It was a couple month's later when Chloe walked into Lux and stood there watching Lucifer playing the piano singing with someone she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight  
And if you don't know now you know  
I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wine  
I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and , your eyes  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die  
And if you don't know now you know  
I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
Mortal kings are ruling castles  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run  
Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)" Lucifer stood and shook the guy's hand. "Enjoy your time here. Come in anytime you wish too." He stepped away from the piano and walked towards Chloe. "Everything okay?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "What was the song?"

"Emperor's new clothes from the group Panic at the disco." He said truthfully he looked over at Mazi and bowed his head slightly at her as he walked Chloe out of Lux. "Ready for dinner?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sounds good." She said truthfully. "Though you would rather drag me upstairs."

"Yes?" Lucifer said truthfully. "Though we both agreed to take time." He walked her to his car and helped her get in. Before he got behind the wheel of his car and started it up and drove them to dinner.

After dinner, Chloe was driven back to Lux and walked to her car. "I had fun Lucifer."

"Me too." Lucifer kissed her cheek and watched her get into her car and drive off. He turned and headed inside Lux. He walked over to Mazi. "How was the night?"

Mazi looked at him. "Good. The girls really enjoy your singing and wanted to go upstairs to your loft. We had to work really hard to keep them from going up there." She said simply before she walked away.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he walked onto the elevator and headed up to the loft.

Elsewhere Chloe bit her bottom lip as she kept on driving. He was diving her nuts keeping up this behaving idea he was going with. At the next turn, she turned her car around and headed back to Lux. She was tired of going home still craving his touch, his skin, and even his body against her's. He was making her cooky for Lucifer. "Enough is enough Lucifer." She grumbled to herself as she drove back to him. And she was going to either jump him or drag him into his bedroom. Or against a wall, a chair, a couch, hell even his dam piano even. She didn't care as long as she got him naked soon and she means very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it said in the story.
> 
> The sing is called Emperor's new clothes and the group is called panic at the disco.
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is short the next one has a lot of people's favorite part ;)


	11. Smutty time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter should give it away duckies >.>

Lucifer walked into his loft and removed his jacket and shirt and tossed them onto the couch. He poured himself a tall Scottish and took a hardy swallow before he walked outside on his balcony. "Behaving is starting to kill me." He muttered softly to himself as he rolled his neck slightly. "Give her time the last time nearly broke me." He took another swallow before he sighed softly. He didn't turn around as he heard the elevator door open. "Not tonight Mazikeen." He quickly finished what was left in his glass as he stood there looking up at the stars and the moon.

"But what about me Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned sharply then and blinked a couple times seeing Chloe standing there in the doorway of his balcony. "We agreed I would behave Decker." He said walking towards her with a rather sexy smile on his face as he towered over her. "What do you want now Chloe?" He asked her with a rather cocky smirk on his face.

"You." She said truthfully.

"You have me." Lucifer moved around her and placed his empty glass on the bar and turned back towards her to find she had followed along behind him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She said simply.

"Really and what is it that you really want from me, Chloe. I want you to use those words I know you can spell it out for me Decker."

Chloe put her hand on his chest and ran her hand down to stop over his heart. "This." Her hand slid down further pass his stomach then pass his waist to land on his crouch and rubbed him slightly through his pants. "And this too."

"Are you horny Chloe is that why you're doing this to me now?" He asked her. "Or are you teasing me?" He asked looking at her.

Chloe leaned in towards him. "I need you Lucifer." She said softly as she knelt down before him and undid his pants and carefully unzipped them and pulled them down to find that Lucifer went commando tonight. She leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock then.

Lucifer looked at her. "Yes your very much teasing me tonight." He groaned when he felt her tongue lick his cock then. "Tonight is not the night for games stand up and turn around."

Chloe looked at him funny as she stood up.

Lucifer made her turn around as he bent his head and kissed her throat. "I'm going to punish you but you will feel it to be torture." He removed her jacket slowly down her arms and tossed it to the side. "Put your down." He reached around and ran his hands across her stomach taking a hold of her shirt and pulling it up over her head before it to was tossed to the side with her jacket.

Chloe took her gun off her hip and put it down on the bar beside them. "Lucifer?"

He bent his head and nipped her neck before he set in to nibble on it as he unhooked her bra and removed it. "Yes, detective tonight you're in the hands of the devil himself. How shall I make you sin tonight?" Lucifer asked as he pressed his front into her back as his hands grabbed her breasts and rubbed them slightly. "Shall I frisk you?" He asked with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe smiled softly. "That is something you have yet to do."

Lucifer pinched one of her nipples before he unbuttoned her pants and then unzipped them before he pushed them past her hips and let them fall to the ground. "Go put your hands against the wall with your legs spread you need to be frisked."

"I thought you already were frisking me?" She asked with a smirk.

Lucifer swatted her behind. "Hands against the wall."

Chloe stepped out of her pants and walked over to the wall and put her hands on the wall and spread her legs out as well. "Are you going to frisk me now?"

"Yes though I might swat your behind for being so bad." He said with a smile as he stalked up to her his pants still remained on his hips when his hands ran down her back, down her sides, across her front and legs leaving her pussy still untouched by him. "Now what could you be hiding in here hmm?" He asked pressing a finger against her panty covered pussy.

"Silk." She answered him. "Hot silk I guess. Even nectar as well too."

"Really?" He slowly removed her panties before he bit her ass before he slowly licked it to sooth it. Once he got her panties down around her ankles he leaned back in to sniff at her pussy. "Hmm your already so wet for me." He leaned in and started to happily lick her even trusting his tongue deep inside her to taste as much as her pussy as he could get his tongue to tease and tickle as well as slurp up as well too. "Hmm." He said against her snatch. "It's so starved." He said simply. "You need it so bad I can't wait." He said before he dived back into his feast.

Chloe moaned loudly as her fingers tried to dig into the wall beneath her fingers as he kept on feasting on her very open and very hungry pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to cum ;)


	12. More smutty and the end.

Lucifer was really enjoying his little feast he was having of Chloe. He was slurping her juices up as she got wetter and wetter until she came into his open mouth. He teased her opening a bit with his tongue before he stood up licking his lips clean. "Hmm."

"Did you enjoy frisking me Lucifer?" She asked as she turned around to lean against the wall to look at him.

"Yes in fact I did. I should frisk you again very soon may be out on my balcony for everyone to hear you or anyone looking at my loft for them to see you." He chuckled as he saw her glaring at him. "Now, now I was only teasing about some of that. I'm not going to share you in the bedroom department." He pressed her into the wall as he towered over her some.

"Not even your eldest brother?" She asked trying not to smirk.

"Woman do you want me to take you across my knee for such commits like that?" Lucifer asked as he tilted her head up. "I will. But I rather you sat in my lap so we can have a little fun that way. But..." He picked her up in his arms and stepped away from the wall holding her in the air with his own body. "Right now we are far from finished wouldn't you agree?"

Chloe clung to him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist her center almost lining up with his cock. "Yes and don't drop me Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he moved his hips closer to her center. "Guide me in."

Chloe blushed as she looked at him. "But what about..."

Lucifer kissed her on the lips briefly. "Guide me in or I will do it deeply."

Chloe moaned as she reached down between them and took a hold of his cock and guided him to her center. She moved her hips trying on her own to at least take some of him into her.

Lucifer grabbed a hold of her hip's tightly and trusted into her sharply. He stopped once he was fully seated inside of her. "You're so wet."

Chloe moaned as her hands were on his shoulders and her nails dug into him. "Lucifer?"

"Hmm." He said holding her as still as he could.

"You forgot to put a condom on. That's what I was trying to tell you." She said simply.

"Oh!" Lucifer said simply before he walked and moaned their way towards the bed. He guided them both down to the bed as they shuttered and clung to each other. Once he had her on the bed he started to happily trust into her over and over again.

Chloe trusted her self into him no longer caring he forgot to put on a condom. She was lost just as much as he was as they rode each other taking in each other's pleasure over and over again. She arched her back sharply as she came for him as her inner muscles clung to him hard trying to keep him inside her.

Lucifer growled as he started to slam his hip's into her over and over again. A part of him knew he was going to make her sore come morning. But right now as they were both lost in each other's please he really didn't care. It was sometime later as she came again screaming his name when he slammed into her a couple more times before he came into her deeply.

Chloe gasped softly when he came into her. She couldn't feel much of anything right now but she felt happy and well fucked after that. She whimpered softly when he pulled out of her. She winced slightly when he moved her so she laid better on the bed.

Lucifer crawled in beside her and just laid there for a moment before he pulled her against him. "That was worth the wait."

Chloe ran a hand across his heart.

Lucifer's hand came up and steadied it. "Behave or I will make you sorer than you currently will be, come morning"

Chloe just kissed that spot over his heart and smiled softly. "You could kill someone with sex."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I only know two people who were killed by sex. They killed each other."

Chloe looked at him. "I never heard of this?"

"It was a long and I do mean a long time ago. The girl's name was Cathy and the boy's name was Sullivan and they did a new sex move that was fixed many years later. Let's just say don't do reverse cowgirl on a real horse it's safer to do it in bed."

Chloe laughed softly. "Sorry but that's funny."

Lucifer smirked softly. "True now it is." He shook his head slightly. "Get some rest before I forget my self and take you again."

Chloe smiled softly as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

Lucifer laid there watching her for a couple of moments before he kissed her on her forehead and cuddled up against her. Before he himself let sleep take him away too.

The next morning Chloe walked into the living room wearing his robe and found a scroll lying on the table addressed to her. She unrolled it and read it quietly thankful it was in English. She read it once, then twice, after the third time she just stopped and stared at it.

Lucifer walked out wearing his pants unbuttoned but zipped. "What is it?" He asked walking up behind her. "I thought you were slipping out to make coffee?" He noticed the opened scroll and sat down beside her as he read it out loud.

"Dear Chloe,

I had you blessed into being to hopefully fix my broken baby boy. I had hoped you could I make sure you could also humble him as well. I made sure you crossed his path like a black cat. But him falling in love with you is a blessing I couldn't have foreseen. Or you falling in love with him either for that matter. Tell my little boy I forgive him for Cain and about his little temper tantrum from back when he lived here in the silver city. He still can't return home though his punishment is still in effect. And will remain in effect as long as human's remain. One day soon if your love is great as I hope it is for my son. Then if you wish to marry my most beloved son. I will make sure there is a way for you and him to be together forever. But love like that I have had once before with the goddess or better known as the mother of all my children. I can't wait to one day see you either way. The choice of if you marry Samael or not is yours, not mine.

God."

Lucifer looked at her then. "He keeps going if you want me to say it?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "He did all of this Lucifer even that last part."

Lucifer smirked softly. "That last part we did not him forcing you to do so either."

Chloe sighed softly. "I love you but..."

Lucifer put a finger on her lips. "Its too soon for us to talk marriage. I get that really I do. But when you're ready to talk about it we will not a moment before. Though you might want to have that talk with me before that last part happens. Just saying." He said truthfully.

Chloe leaned over and softly kissed him on his lips. "Come on I will make us breakfast if you behave." She stood with him and took a hold of his hand as she walked each other into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Lucifer followed along happily.

"And in nine months a child will be born to this happy couple or two." Came a voice out of nowhere. "Only I know the true answer." Said the voice again. "But what else do you expect from the voice of God." The voice vanished then never to speak again or step out into the light for all to see who it was that truefully spoke what was written in the scroll.

THE END!


End file.
